The legend of Spyro: New Faces
by FalaffelWaffle
Summary: The world is changing and foes awaken. Light and darkness are at each other's throats, new allies will help Spyro defeat the new threat. New feeling arise when new dragons and dragonesses of Spyro's age arive and what will come of it?
1. New news

Spyro had given his life to save the world from Malefor but one life is never enough to keep peace.

Spyro's eyes shot open. The last thing he remembers was Cynder whispering those three words. Those three words that gave him the courage to go through with it. Those words made everything feel...right. "I love you too, Cynder," Spyro mumbled under his breath as he sat up. He looked around at the oddly familiar place. There were bookshelves as far as the eye could see and a large hourglass in the middle of the room.

"Hello, young Spyro..." a voice whispered in his head.

Spyro's heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice, that voice he has heard so many times before throughout his journeys. "I-Ignitus? Ignitus is that you?!" tears were now forming in Spyro's eyes.

Ignitus walked out from the shadows with a small smile. "Yes, young dragon, it is I, but I go by a new title now:The Chronicler."

Spyro's eyes were wide with shock from the news he was receiving. "But I thought you were dead…! I thought I had lost you, Ignitus." Tears now freely streaming down Spyro's face. "I'm so happy to see you again!" Spyro exclaimed as he ran towards Ignitus and hugged his left leg.

Ignitus looked down on Spyro with sad eyes. "I am happy to see you too, Spyro." He whispered into Spyro's ear. "But I am here to tell you of what is to come Spyro." Ignitus said, taking a step back and looking Spyro in the eye again. "You have been out for 3 days Spyro as well as Cynder. I need you two to wake up. The guardians of light and darkness are awakening and I fear a great war is to come. I first need you to find a replacement fire guardian for me-"

"What? No one can replace you, Ignitus!" Spyro shouted taking no time to think over his words.

"Calm down young dragon! The world needs a fire guardian, and I cannot fulfill that duty as of now, so let me finish."

Spyro calmed himself and looked up to Ignitus again "Sorry... go on," he said with his head hung low.

Ignitus smiled at Spyro and nodded "Thank you. Now, after you find a new fire guardian, you and the rest of the guardians will need to find a way to stop the fight between light and darkness. Nothing good will come of either ones' defeat."

Spyro looked up to Ignitus with confidence in his eyes "I will, Ignitus, but how long do we have until these 'guardians' awake?" Spyro asked inquisitively.

"I fear you only have one year to find a new guardian, Spyro. I suggest looking to the dragon tribe to the south-east." Ignitus waved his hand, summoning a book from one of the shelves. "This here is where they are located." Ignitus pointed to a village on the map inside of the book. "There are other refugees here... here... and there" Ignitus pointed to each one on the map, one to the east, the north, and south-west.

Spyro stared with wide eyes once again. "I didn't know there were so many dragons still alive! This is great news, Ignitus!" Spyro exclaimed. He took a mental note of where all of the refugees were before looking to Ignitus once again. "But how do we actually stop the guardians of light and darkness?" He asked not knowing what to do after finding a replacement for Ignitus.

Ignitus looked to Spyro once again, "I do not know, young dragon... that is up to you to decide. I am sure you will make the right decision. But for now that is all, Spyro, wake up now."

"Wait! No! Don't leave me again, Ignitus!" Spyro exclaimed as everything started to fade to black.

"I will always be with you, Spyro. If you need me, I will be there." Ignitus said to calm down the young dragon. It had worked, and he watched Spyro disappear from in front of him.

Spyro shot up like lightning. "Ignitus!" He yelled as he sat up. Spyro looked around. He was in the same place where he defeated Malefor. His head was spinning and he couldn't see straight.

"Oh dear ancestors…YOU'RE ALIVE!" he heard a feminine voice yell at him and suddenly felt an impact knocking him to the floor. "Oh Spyro, you're alive!" the voice sobbed. Spyro opened his eyes again trying to focus on the voice in front of him.

"Cy-Cynder? Cynder is that you?" Spyro wheezed as he tried to sit up. His eyes finally focused in on Cynder. "Cynder! I'm alive! Calm down you're crushing me!" Spyro exclaimed trying to get Cynder to let go so he could breathe again.

Cynder let go of Spyro and looked him over as he got up. "Oh...Sorry Spyro..." Cynder blushed. "I thought I lost you! You were out for a couple minutes there!" Cynder started to cry once again and put her head under Spyro's chin.

Spyro closed his eyes and lay his head on Cynder's. "I'm glad to see you too Cynder... I love you." Cynder pulled her head up again to meet his eyes and Spyro put his wing over her.

"You...You heard me?" Cynder's tears stopped in their tracks as she looked into Spyro's purple eyes. Spyro nodded once and Cynder instantly threw her front two legs around Spyro's neck knocking him over once again. "I meant every word, Spyro! I'm so glad you're alive!" Cynder hugged him even harder again inciting coughs from Spyro as if he were being strangled. Cynder noticed and helped him up "Sorry...again...heh." Cynder said apologetically rubbing her neck as she backed up chucking.

"Don't be." Spyro replied getting up. "I'm glad to see you too, Cynder, but I just talked with Ignitus! We need to get back to Warfang as soon as possible!" Spyro spread his wings flapped them once before shooting up into the air "Come on!" Spyro yelled back to Cynder who sat there confused.

Cynder quickly shot after Spyro. "Spyro, wait! Ignitus is dead how did you-" Cynder was cut off by Spyro.

"He's the new Chronicler!" Spyro yelled excitedly. "Now come on we need to get to Warfang and find a new fire guardian!" Spyro yelled looking back to Cynder. He slowed down for Cynder to catch up. As soon as Cynder caught up they both picked up speed and headed straight back to Warfang.

The earth guardian Terrador was the first to resurface with Cyril the ice guardian, Volteer the lightning guardian, Sparx the dragonfly and also for all intents and purposes Spyro's brother, and the rest of Warfang's inhabitants, which were mostly moles, closely behind him. "They did it! They actually did it! This is spectacular, amazing, outstanding, remarkable! I just can't believe they did it!" Volteer exclaimed in his normal super charged attitude.

"Yes, yes it is amazing but please calm down Volteer!" Cyril yelled back at Volteer trying to get him to calm down as to not incite another headache from him.

Terrador turned to look at the others. He looked to each of their faces seeing nothing but joy and happiness. "I knew they would... but Ignitus should be back by now if they did..." Terrador whispered to himself. He looked up to the sky to see the beautiful night's sky and for what seemed ages since he last had he smiled. He smiled knowing they had done it but it quickly faded when he thought of their fate. He had hoped that Spyro would prevail but when he felt the world come apart and quickly put itself back together, he just couldn't fathom how much power Spyro must have expended. It was then he saw two dragons like shadows flying towards the city. "Is that...?"

"Yes, yes! I think it is, Terrador!" Volteer answered ecstatically. Spyro and Cynder have now come into full view and moles started to cheer for the two heroes. "But where is Ignitus? Shouldn't he be with them?" Volteer

"I do not know, Volteer... but I'm sure he is okay so let's just ask Spyro about him. Do not worry my fellow guardian." Cyril replied trying to cheer up Volteer. Terrador didn't say a word, preparing for the worst. Very soon Spyro and Cynder landed in front of the three guardians tired from flying so quickly to Warfang. "Welcome back young dragons." Cyril said to them as they landed. Volteer would normally spout out a bunch of words about his excitement but he seemed to quiet down at the fact that Ignitus wasn't with them, so Cyril patted him on the back with his front left paw in order to calm his fellow guardian. Volteer only looked back to Cyril for a second before turning back to Spyro and Cynder.

"I'm glad you two are back but...where is...you know…?" Volteer said in a somber voice.

Spyro looked at Volteer and saw sadness in his eyes "We lost him in the ring of fire. He sacrificed himself to give us a fighting chance against Malefor." All three guardians looked to the ground but Volteer looked the worst, obviously feeling depressed. Spyro walked up close to the guardians and whispered as for the moles not to hear "He isn't dead I can tell you, but not here, we need to speak in private." Volteer seemed to look a bit better now that he knew Ignitus wasn't dead. Terrador nodded and brought all 4 of them inside the main temple.

As soon as Terrador shut the main entrance door he turned to Spyro. "So you said he sacrificed himself in the ring of fire...but he is not dead? What do you mean?" Terrador asked.

Spyro was quick to answer "Ignitus is the new Chronicler. I don't know how, but I talked to him after I defeated Malefor." The three guardians were shocked by the news. "But let's keep this between us. I'm sure Ignitus doesn't want everyone and everything to know he's the Chronicler." The Chronicler is the keeper of dragon history. Many dragons doubt the Chroniclers existence, but Spyro knew he was very real and now knew the Chronicler personally.

"So he's alive? Exuberant! Astounding that our very own friend could become a chronicler. Not that I don't think Ignitus could be the Chronicler it's just...It's just..." Volteer started to spout. He seemed to be back to his normal self...well as normal as Volteer could be.

"Amazing?" Spyro said smiling,happy that Volteer was back. "Well yes it is, but he gave us a job to do. Find a new fire guardian and stop the oncoming war between the guardian of light and darkness." Spyro said before anyone else could say something.

"Excuse me?! What?! Did you just say the guardians of light and darkness are awakening?!" Cyril nearly spat.

Spyro and Cynder jumped in surprise to Cyril's outburst "Umm... yes. Yes I-I did." Spyro replied. "I'm assuming that's very bad…?"

"Oh dear ancestors this is bad bad bad. Those two were banished and imprisoned in their own eternal sleep for a reason!" Volteer answered Spyro. "They want to kill each other! If the guardian of light were to die, the sun would stop rising and the Fire dragons and us Lightning dragons will surely die out, and if the darkness goes, the sun will never set causing bewildering heat, and I'm sure dragons like Cynder will cease to exist as well." Volteer explained.

Spyro and Cynder's eyes grew wide when heard the last bit. "What? You...you mean I would die? Just like that?" Cynder said, confused and almost scared that her fate rested on another's life. "No...that can't be right…can it? Can I really just die because this 'Guardian of Darkness' dies?" Cynder asked to no one in particular.

"Well…We are not certain but that is our best guess. In any case, we can't let either of them die regardless. We need to stop their feud." Terrador said standing up. The other guardians stood up and agreed. Spyro and Cynder nodded.

"Ignitus said we have about one year before they awaken, so we have to gather up the rest of the dragons quickly. Ignitus also told me where we could find them. Hand me a map please, I'll mark the places." Cyril walked over to a table with the map of the land sprawled out on it.

"Here, use this young dragon." Cyril beckoned for the rest to come. They all walked over to Cyril and looked at the map while Spyro got in front and started to circle seemingly random places.

"Here," Spyro said pointing to the circle in the south-east, "This is where Ignitus told me to look for a new fire guardian." Spyro then pointed to the other circles he had made. "And this is where the rest of the dragon refugees are. I say we send out messengers to each of these places and tell them the war is over. Tell them to come back to Warfang. Tell them...they can come home now."

"I'll send the messengers out right away, and I'll also tell them to send the best young dragons as well, to be candidates to be the next generation of guardians as well." Terrador said and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Spyro yelled to the Earth guardian before he could leave. Terrador turned and looked to Spyro, waiting for him to continue. "Ignitus said we only needed a new fire guardian. You three are still here!" Spyro explained confused.

Cyril was the first to answer "We grow old, young Spyro, and our powers have been drained by Cynder during her time as the puppet of the Dark Master." Cynder looked to the ground ashamed. Spyro noticed and put his wing around Cynder to comfort her. Cyril also noticed. "But those times have passed and Cynder is now a great dragoness. After all, she did help you defeat Malefor." Cyril quickly added.

"Yes. We cannot be of much assistance to you in our current state, Spyro. We will need to train new guardians before the year's end." Volteer added.

Spyro reluctantly nodded, causing Terrador to nod as well. Terrador turned and left to give the messengers their jobs, and Cynder looked to Spyro. "I guess we get to meet some other dragons our own age huh, Spyro?" Cynder said bumping hips with his.

"Heh…I guess so," was Spyro's only response as he looked deeply into Cynder's eyes.

While those two stared at each other, Cyril nudged Volteer and whispered for him to leave. With that Cyril and Volteer both left Spyro and Cynder to each other.

**A/N:** It is now time for the author's note! You know the one! The thing that always seems to have nothing to do with the story and seems to throw you out of the world you were reading in. Yeah thats here and I have to say I had a lot of fun typing this first chapter out and I can not wait til gets past the intro and into full gear! And also thanks to miss troi for the help with the grammars and stuffs... (yeah thats right I mentioned you. I felt you deserved it.. thanks)


	2. New faces

It had been four days since the messengers were sent out and all had returned with many dragons behind them. "There must be at least 200 dragons here." Cynder commented when she saw the dragons start to pour into the city.

"And one dragonfly. Don't forget about me!" Sparx said flying in front of Spyro's face.

"Oh how could we forget Sparx?" Spyro replied, rolling his eyes at him. Cynder was right though, there were a lot of dragons. Big, small, tall, skinny, and all elements ranging from fire to the sub-element of sound. It brought happiness to Spyro knowing there were so many dragons left. "Alright," he got up from his laying position, "Let's get going. The guardian candidates will be meeting at the main temple any minute now, and we can't miss it." He gestured for them to follow.

Cynder was the first to follow with Sparx trailing behind. After a short walk they arrived at the temple. As they entered, they were greeted by nine young dragons. There were a total of 2 fire dragons, 2 ice dragons, 2 earth dragons, and 1 electric dragoness. Spyro smiled. He had never seen another dragon his age other than Cynder. "Hello all." He addressed the others. "This is Cynder," he pointed a claw to his left, "and this is my brother Sparx." Spyro gestured his head towards the dragonfly.

The only fire dragoness spoke up, "But he's a dragonfly not a...dragon? How could he be your brother?" She stepped closer giving Spyro a confused look.

"Well...his parents raised me, but that is a story for another time. I'm Spy-" he was cut off by the electric dragoness.

"We know your name is Spyro, silly! You **are** the only **purple** dragon in existence as of now. Everyone knows who you and Cynder are, who I'm glad isn't evil anymore because you look quiet pretty now…you know...not being all big and scary and all. My name is Ally by the way, short for Alexis but don't call me that...Seriously. Don't. Oh and also! I'm Volteer's niece." Ally ended with a large smile. Ally, being an electricity dragon, was a dark yellow in colour. She had two horns that came out of the back of her head and twisted up at the end. Her tail-blade was shaped like a bolt of lightning. Though the one thing Cynder noticed first were her bright green eyes.

"Well...uh...thanks? I guess..." Cynder responded, looking to Spyro who merely shrugged and smiled back at her.

"Anyways, welcome, Ally. I'm sure Volteer would love to see you." Just then Terrador walked in with Cyril and Volteer.

"Welcome young dragons and future guardians. It's nice to finally meet you all." Terrador addressed the group. "I am Terrador, guardian of earth." He stood up and puffed his chest out.

"I am Cyril, guardian of ice." Cyril followed Terrador's lead and stood beside him.

"And I am Volteer, guardian of electricity! Nice to meet you all." Volteer said stepping past the other two guardians. "And what are your names', younglings?" He then looked to the only other yellow dragon in the room and his eye widened "Wait, Don't answer yet!" the other dragons looked to each other confused "Is...Is that really you, Ally?" Volteer asked in astonishment. Ally smiled and nodded. A large smile spread across Volteer's muzzle. "By the ancestors, I thought you were taken in the raid on the dragon temple!" He exclaimed rubbing Ally's cheek with his snout. Volteer gestured for Terrador to take over.

Terrador nodded in acknowledgment and stepped forward "Alright students, everyone other than Ally state their names and natural element please."

An orange dragon with vertical red stripes running from head to tail stepped up first. He had 4 horns atop his head, the upper most pair was an ivory white and zigzagged backwards ending in a sharp point, and the bottom most were still only stubs. This dragon looked like he would be fast and strong, surely great at close quarters combat. He raised his golden eyes to look at Terrador. "My name is Ashe, fire dragon. It is an honor to meet you guardians and the dragons, and dragonfly, that saved our world from destruction."

"Hey! See! He knows what he's talking about. At least someone gives me the respect I deserve!" Sparx commented. Spyro turned to his brother to glare at the dragonfly and shook his head before returning his gaze back to the guaridans. "What…?"

"Anyways, we're honored to have you here, Ashe." Terrador addressed the orange dragon. He then turned to a blue dragoness with odd white markings on her face. The dragoness sported a slim feminine build and looked to be the same age as Spyro and Cynder. She also had 2 horns atop her head that pointed straight back and yellow fins that ran down her back.

"Umm…he-hello, master Terrador…my name is Jesse b-but all of my friends call me Jess…Oh! And I'm a fire dragoness! I know blue is an odd colour for a fire dragon but trust me I am." She ended by looking away from everyone and stepping back as if to get away from prying eyes. Volteer walked up to her and inspected her with intrigue. Jess shivered when Volteer stopped in front of her. "Umm…yes? Did I do something wrong?" She asked questionably seeing Volteer's astonished face.

"I don't believe it! It's impossible?" Volteer exclaimed while still examining Jesse. All of the other students stood confused waiting for an explanation.

"I-I'm sorry?" Jess stammered.

"No, no don't be! Are you the only blue fire dragon that you have seen?" Volteer replied to the confused dragoness. She nodded, signifying she was the only one and quickly looked to the ground feeling very embarrassed. "Come now do not be embarrassed! Be proud that you are a legendary blue flame dragon! I had thought they were all extinct but you have proven me wrong! This is very exciting indeed!" He explained with utmost energy. Volteer was always filled with new energy we he was allowed to study something new to him.

Volteer continued to examine every bit of her in interest until Cyril yanked his tail effectively dragging him back by his face. Cyril rolled his eyes and stepped towards Jess. "Please excuse him. You are the first blue fire dragon he has seen, and he gets very…excited over new things. He was right though, you are a very special dragon." He stated while pushing Volteer back with his tail. "It will be our honor to train a legendary dragon such as yourself." Cyril smiled warmly at her while he whipped Volteer in the back of the head with his tail.

Jess watched Cyril back up again. She felt good, confident after their speech and had a chuckle at Volteer and Cyril's actions. "I uh…don't know what to say! I won't disappoint you. I promise!" She responded to them both. Jess felt her embarrassment disappear and felt a new confidence rise.

"We know you will not." Volteer smiled back. "A blue fire dragon is not capable of that!" He added. Cyril immediately hit him in the back of the head again with his tail. "Ow! Hey…" Volteer rubbed his sore head and glared at Cyril for a second only to have Cyril stare back and shake his head. Volteer lowered his head. Cyril smiled triumphantly at the old electrically charged dragon. Ally only chuckled at this walking to Volteer's side and leaned on his foreleg. The yellow guardian looked to the others, waiting for the next dragon to state their name.

He quietly nudged Cyril, and the ice dragon lost his footing and stumbled to the side. The chuckled when Cyril glared at him but ignored him for now.

Terrador stared between the other two guardians for a moment then rolled his eyes and smirked at their childishness. "Who would like to go next?" He continued paying no attention to the ongoing banter between the two guardians beside him.

"Yes, Cyril! Let's let the others introduce themsel-Woah!" Volteer added before ducking below Cyril's icy breath. The ice guardian smiled as if he had won and nodded for the younger dragons to continue. Spyro and Cynder were trying to hide the oncoming laughter as their once teachers were bickering with each other. A young dark green dragon stepped forward clearing his throat.

"Yes hello, I'm glad to get your attention." He looked very similar to Terrador but he was only about a year older than Spyro and Cynder. "I'm Cobalt **the** earth dragon. I can't wait to learn from the best earth dragon I know… and…those two." Everyone but the earth dragoness behind him laughed.

"Cyril and Volteer are the smartest dragons I know, not to mention their incredible skills." Terrador responded causing the other guardians to stand at attention and puff their chests' out. "But that's why they're guardians in the first place. Alright, I want the other earth dragon to tell me their (her?) name."

A pretty light brown dragoness stepped forwards immediately. She had a nice feminine build but also looked like she could handle herself against any opponent. Her pair of ivory horns took a 90 degree curl downwards. She was very well kept from her purple eyes that shone brightly to the spiked flail at the end of her tail. "Gaila". With that she sat back down

"Pleasure to meet you, Gaila…" Terrador was interrupted by a loud yelp coming from Spyro. Cynder whacked him with the side of her tail-blade. Everyone turned to Spyro as if they were expecting him to tell them why he had been hurt. Spyro waved a paw for them to continue. "Anyways… I was told you two ice dragons were siblings so go ahead and introduce each other." The earth guardian continued.

One dragon and one dragoness stepped up together. They were clearly twins. Both had an icicle like horn atop their heads and were the same light blue colour. Their tails ended in an icicle. They stated their names at the same time. They were obviously close to one another. "Sorry heh… My name is Skye, and that's Duncan." Skye gestured to her brother. "Honor to meet all of you." Duncan added. Both of them smiled brightly.

"They seem happy to be here." Spyro whispered to Cynder.

"They all do, Spyro." Cynder replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know that but I mean look at how much they're smiling."

"It's kinda creepy I think." Sparx added, sounding almost scared.

Spyro and Cynder chuckled at Sparx, catching the attention of the other dragons. "Umm…carry on." Spyro quickly said. The rest of the dragons looked confused for a second before shrugging to one another and turning back to the guardians in front of them.

Terrador started walking towards the door. "Tomorrow we start training. Cobalt, Gaila, come with me. Cyril, take Skye and Duncan, Volteer, your niece. Spyro, Ignitus is no longer with us sadly so I need you to take his place as the fire dragon's elemental teacher. As he finished, he walked out of temple and took flight with Gaila and Cobalt close behind him.

"I-umm…well…ok…I guess?" Spyro had not expected to have students of his own and especially not ones that were his own age. It felt wrong to him. Nevertheless, he turned towards Ashe and Jess. "Alright then come on. I'll show you around." Spyro, Cynder, and the 2 fire dragons left the temple and took flight.

"Hey uhh…Spyro, where are we going?" Jess asked when she finally caught up with Spyro. Cynder felt uncomfortable with Jess being so close to Spyro but she chose to ignore it and slowed down to fly next to Ashe.

"We're going to the housing areas." Spyro replied looking down to search for it. "Ah there it is! Come on!" Spyro suddenly stopped flapping his wings and tucked them into his sides causing Spyro to shoot down like a rocket. Cynder did the same leaving the two fire dragons in the air.

Cynder quickly overtook Spyro. His eyes widened as a black blur dived past him. "Come on, slowpoke! Catch up!" Cynder teased as she passed him. A smile spread across his face. He tried to make himself more aerodynamic to catch up to Cynder. Ashe and Jess slowly descended, more focused on Spyro and Cynder than anything else. "Are they nuts? They're gonna be splatters on the ground if they don't pull up soon!" Jess yelled over to the fire dragon next to her.

Ashe chuckled. "It looks fun to me…race ya!" He yelled back and shot down like a dart just like Spyro had leaving Jess by herself.

"Oh man…I don't want to do that! So many things could happen to me…but on the other hand…" She argued with herself as she watched Cynder land with Spyro hot on her tail. "It **does** look fun…Oh please don't let this be my last breath." Jess breathed in and tucked her wings in before shooting down after the other three. She opened her eyes after the first couple seconds ago and felt the wind rush past her. A smile spread across her face. She had never felt so alive. She would have never been able to do this with her parents around. Jess spiraled as she came closer to the ground and spread her wings slowly and very gently landed on the ground next to Ashe.

"Well hey nice of you to join us! I think I won though." The fire dragon said while laughing.

"That was amazing! I've never done anything so dangerous before." Jess stated happily and walked over to Cynder. "What's next?" Jess asked as she sat down, taking a breath trying to slow the adrenaline.

"Well, I thought me and Cynder would show you the rooms. Unfortunately, most of Warfang has been destroyed, so everyone has to share a house." Jess and Ashe looked around. He was right it looked like hell here, they hadn't even noticed until now. Spyro broke them out of their trance. "Not to mention that we have to accommodate every dragon that has returned. The guardians have decided to split us up but I think Ally might be staying with Volteer being his niece and all. Duncan, Skye, Gaila, and Cobalt will take the first house and we'll take the second, come on, I'll show you where they are." Spyro ran off with Cynder right on his tail, racing each other again.

"They seem to really like each don't they?" Ashe asked Jess as they followed the dragon pair.

"I think it's cute." Jess said as they picked up their speed to a jog. "And it looks like they're having fun too…" Jess suddenly picked up her speed. "Beat you there!" She yelled back at him.

"Not again…" Ashe laughed and sprinted after her. This time Spyro beat Cynder and Jess beat Ashe. "That wasn't very…fair…don't you think?" Ashe asked Jess between deep breaths.

"No it wasn't…was it?" Jess seemed just as tired.

Cynder turned and spun Spyro around with her tail and leaned in close to his ear. "They seem to already like each other. I think we should help jump start their little relationship somehow." Cynder whispered to him.

"Ok but how?"

"I don't know…how did we start to…**like** each other?"

"We were chained together and defeated the greatest of evils like that. I don't think we can chain them together Cynder."

"Oh…heh…right." Cynder blushed. "I guess we'll figure it out later." Cynder bumped Spyro and spun him around again then turned around herself to see Ashe and Jess staring at them confused.

"Whatcha guys talking about over there?" Ashe asked.

"Umm… Just about how that tree would look better painted blue." Spyro answered quickly. He scolded himself mentally while Cynder physically.

"Uh…ookaaay?" Ashe looked even more confused now but brushed it off, figuring they wouldn't tell him. "Where is our new home?" He asked, changing the subject altogether. Both Spyro and Cynder mentally sighed with relief. They didn't walk more than 15 feet before coming across two giant houses that looked like miniature mansions.

"Pick one." Spyro told Ashe.

"Umm…Jess which one do you want?" Ashe turned to the blue dragon.

"Hmm… I say… the one on the right." Jess replied. It wouldn't have mattered either way seeing as they were both the same. Cynder led them into the house. The house was very elegant and looked like it was meant for only very rich dragons, but neither Ashe nor Jess complained.

All four bedrooms were on the top floor and were exactly the same having red carpet, golden painted walls, multiple large cushions for them to sleep on, two bookshelves full of books of history and the like, and a chest in the back right corner. Jess chose the first room and Ashe chose the second. Spyro and Cynder chose to stick together in the third leaving one empty. Everything was very comfortable and very expensive in their new housing, but Ashe suspected they wouldn't be lounging about very much starting tomorrow, so he was the first one to plop down and get the rest he needed. Spyro looked out the window and noticed that is was night time.

"The day went by pretty fast didn't it Cyn?" Spyro nudged her. Cynder used the momentum to carry her onto the pillows beneath her. Spyro chuckled at her.

"Yes… I'm cold now oh purple one, come here." She replied sounding completely serious about it.

"Yes, mistress." Spyro laughed and settled down next to Cynder, laying his wing over her.

"Mmm…Goodnight, Spyro." Cynder mumbled before falling asleep near instantly. Spyro smiled and moved closer to her.

"Night."

Over in Jess's room the blue dragon sat on one of the cushions unable to sleep. Her anxiety about tomorrow was getting to her, and she couldn't help but dread the training that was to come. Truth be told, she had never fought anything. Sure, as a blue dragon her power in fire was supposedly unmatched but she had no idea how to handle herself in a real fight. "Oh ancestors…what am I going to do?"

**A/N: I'm now a couple of chapters ahead and I'd like to say that I have had a blast writing this. Sadly no action of any kind until chapter 4 but I'm sure at least some of you enjoyed some of this and hopefully enjoy the next "filler" type chapter. I'd like to thank my beta readerer who I shall now call my wonderful lackey who I rarely tend to feed (Mostly because she feeds herself) and also apologize if any editing works slip through like in the last chapter (Fixed btw). See anything wrong with that chapter? Then by all means Pm/leave a review I'm always willing to improve. I feel like I should put something in these A/Ns I hope no one reads, but as of now I really got nothing. I'm now going beat the world record for fastest time poking holes in 4 coconuts with my finger (Totally a real thing). **


	3. A game of tag

"Good to see you all made it on time." Terrador addressed the guardians in training. "Today we're going to go over your training schedule." Noticing no objections, he continued, "Volteer will be your main teacher in all knowledge from battle to flight to dragon history. Cyril will teach you about the responsibilities, duties, and mannerisms of a guardian, and I will be your teacher in combat and battle tactics. This is not going to be as easy as you might think. Usually, it takes years for one to learn everything there is about being a guardian but we have limited time now."

"Why is that, master Terrador?" Gaila inquired.

"Well I do suppose we owe you an answer on that subject…Very well, but what I am about to tell you all will **not** be shared with any other dragons. Is that understood?" He waited until everyone agreed before continuing in a low voice. "We have reason to believe two very powerful dragons are coming back to our world: Matahari and Luna. r as most know them: the Guardians of Light and Darkness respectively. When they do, Spyro and Cynder will need help from all four guardians. Ignitus is gone, and Cyril, Volteer and I have noted that we cannot help them ourselves at this age. Now that you know the stakes, is there anyone that wishes to step down?" all of the young dragons stepped forward, shaking their heads, stating that they all understand and wished to continue. "Good. Everyone will now meet with Volteer in the library." The guardians in training nodded and left, leaving Terrador alone. He sighed, sat down, and speculated on whether he should start them off with a tactics lecture or dummy training. Not one minute later did Spyro walk up next to him. "Hello, Spyro."

"Hey, Terrador…so are they with Volteer now?" Spyro asked, receiving a nod from the older dragon. "Alright then. I came to say two things…First, the new dragons are helping the moles rebuild the city. Estimated time of full restoration is two to three years."

"Good to hear. And the other?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask; what days do they not have training on? I feel if they're going to be helping me, I should at least get to know them."

"Good point, Spyro. They have combat training every other day with me. It's up to Volteer and Cyril with their schedules', but I will be sure to give tomorrow to them so that you can get to know them better."

"Thanks." With that, Spyro and Terrador said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Spyro walked along the streets, weaving in and out of dragons and moles alike. "The roads have gotten quite busy since the dragons came out of hiding." He said to himself, dodging another mole running down the street with a pile of wood in hand. Just then, he saw something black run across an alley. Spyro stopped and studied the alley for a second before being tackled from behind. He let out loud yip before being pinned down by the black figure.

"Gotcha!" Spyro suddenly noticed it was Cynder that had tackled him. She let him up and tried to disperse the crowd that had gathered around them. "So, Spyro, what are you up to?" Cynder gave him a lick on the cheek after asking.

Spyro looked away, trying to hide the blush, and answered. "Just taking a walk before being thrown to the ground that's all." He and Cynder chuckled before he continued, "So, it turns out Terrador will give them a break tomorrow so we can get to know them." Spyro added and continued walking.

"But today is their first day?" Cynder asked, slightly confused.

"It sounds like a onetime thing, so let's just roll with it." Cynder shrugged in response. "They're with Volteer right now, so what would you like to do?"

"Well, I don't know. It's weird being bored. I'm used to fighting for our lives every minute of the day." Cynder replied causing Spyro to laugh.

The purple dragon thought about it for a while. "There might be something to do in our mansion of a home we got put into…I still don't think we need anything that big." The last part was mostly said to himself, but Cynder heard anyways.

"I wouldn't complain about it. Besides, it's only temporary until more houses are rebuilt." Cynder suddenly took to the air. "Race you there!" Cynder took off sending a gust of wind towards Spyro.

"Hey! Why can't we fly together for once?!" He yelled back, taking off after her.

"Well, if you were faster, we would be flying together!" Cynder picked up more speed, using her wind ability. Spyro pushed his wings to the limit in an attempt to catch up. Soon enough, he was just about to pass her when she shot down.

A gust of wind hit him as she dived, causing him to tumble in the air for a few seconds before regaining control. "That wasn't very nice." Spyro dived down after her. Inevitably, Cynder won like always without so much as breaking a sweat, leaving a panting Spyro behind. Cynder flashed him a smile before walking inside their large temporary housing. They spent the next 30 minutes looking for something to do only to come up with checkers. "Well, I don't think I've ever played checkers with anyone but Sparx, so maybe you'll actually give me a challenge." Spyro's sarcasm caused Cynder to roll her eyes.

"I'll make sure to give you a challenge, but I doubt that you could do the same." Cynder replied sitting down in front of the checkers board.

"Oh it's on."

A couple hours later the score was 4-4 with Spyro winning the game they were playing now. They had decided earlier to play until 5. Cynder had one checker left and was in no position to win. Just as Spyro was about to move, which would have ended in victory for him, Jess and Ashe burst through the door, causing Spyro to mess up and allowing Cynder to take the last three of his pieces. " ? How is that possible?"

"Ha I win." Cynder cheered.

"Won what?" Jess asked.

"Man that was torture. Between Volteer's two hour long rant and Cyril's mannerism speech, which I might add covered exactly not to do what He and Volteer do all the time. And we still have Terrador's combat lesson in an hour." Ashe sighed as he put down two pouches full of books, undoubtedly for studying.

"Yeah that's Volteer and Cyril for you." Spyro replied, walking over to help him with his books. "Come on. Let's get these books up-oh dear lord these are heavy."

"Yeah that's why I carried Jess's for her." Ashe confessed.

"Thanks for that by the way." Jess put in. Ashe nodded in response. While he and Spyro brought the books up to their rooms, Cynder looked to Jess.

"That was nice of him to carry those books for him huh? He probably likes you if he did something like that huh?" Cynder pointed out.

Jess turned to Cynder quickly "You think so?" Jess blurted. She immediately looked away, embarrassed for sounding so interested.

Cynder smiled. "I know so…You know there's a small park with a pond just down the road. You guys have an hour before combat. Go ask him."

"I…I don't know about this Cynder…" Jess said shyly.

"Oh come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Cynder interrupted.

Meanwhile Spyro and Ashe had the same conversation. "Spyro?"

"Yes Ashe." Spyro responded.

"Well uh…how did you and Cynder…you know." Ashe asked shyly.

Spyro smiled "Know what?"

Ashe sighed "You know…get together."

The purple dragon chuckled. "Let's see… She tried to kill me, I changed her back to her normal self before she could revive Malefor, saved her life, she left me shortly after, I followed her, found and saved her being corrupted by Gaul again, saved her life seconds after by trapping ourselves in a crystal for three years, we were freed by grublins who put two necklaces on us that chained us together, saved Warfang together, killed Malefor together, and finally, she admitted she loved me as I put the world back together. I'm sure you would rather not go through that, so I suggest you just ask Jess."

"It's that obvious that I like her?" Ashe asked embarrassed. Spyro nodded, smiling.

"There's a park just down the road. Take her there. You've got about 40 minutes until training starts again."

"Wait, but what if she says no?" The fire dragon asked.

"She won't. Trust me." Spyro replied wholeheartedly.

"How do you know?"

"Know what?" Jess asked from behind him.

Ashe's heart stopped. 'What do I say, what do I say?' He yelled in his mind. He sat there arguing with himself while staring at Jess. "Are you okay? Because I was going to ask you-" She was suddenly cut off by Ashe.

"Park! You go? I- me… with?" Ashe blurted nervously. Spyro couldn't help but laugh a little, but he did his best to hide it. 'Damnit brain! Work with me here.' "I mean…Would you like to go to the park with me before we have to go see Terrador?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Jess giggled. The fire dragon sighed with relief and led Jess out. Spyro walked behind them until he was downstairs where Cynder was. They watched them walk out the door then Cynder turned to Spyro.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"For all intents and purposes…just fine." Spyro chuckled.

Ashe and Jess walked down the road telling each other about their families when they bumped straight into Ally. "Oh sorry guys. Didn't see you there." Ally apologized.

"No no it was our fault, Ally. We should have been watching where we were going." Jess argued. Ally looked between the two. They were standing oddly close to one another.

"Heeey… Where are you two going exactly?" Ally asked slyly.

Ashe and Jess looked to one another for a second. "You tell her." Jess mouthed.

"Why me?" Ashe mouthed back.

Jess sighed. "To the park just down the road…" She finally answered.

"Ooh ooh! Can I come! I wanna come!" Ally yipped excitedly. Ashe and Jess exchanged worried glances. Jess finally shrugged.

"Umm…I guess so" Ashe answered.

"Awesome!" Ally yelled and jumped around the two fire dragons energetically. They looked to one another again, more worried than before.

"What did we just do?" Ashe whispered under Ally's woohoos and yays.

"I don't know, but I'm scared." Jess replied.

Ally stopped for a second to look at their terrified faces. "Come on you two let's go!" Ally grabbed Jess's wrist with her paw and Ashe's neck with her tail. She bounced down towards the park, dragging the two fire dragons who already regretted their decision. Soon enough they had arrived at their destination. "Look, look! There it is." Ally chanted. She grabbed Jess with her paw and Ashe with her tail once again and all but sprinted the rest of the 20 meters.

"Ally, slow dow-Ahhggg!" Ashe started to yell but was brought face first into the grass as Ally suddenly stopped. "...Thanks." Was all he said as he picked himself off the ground, brushing the dirt from his face while Jess sat there laughing at his misfortune until Ally tackled her to the ground.

"Tag!" Ally exclaimed as she got off the crushed blue dragon.

Jess stood up and this time Ashe busted out laughing. Jess glared at Ashe before putting on a smile for the clearly insane yellow dragoness. "Ally…" She whispered, getting her attention. "Let's play a game okay?" Ally shook her head furiously. "This game is called go play in the pond while Ashe and I talk with one another." She continued calmly.

Ally however was still energetic as always. "That doesn't sound fun! Talking is nowhere near as fun as tag!"

"You seem to do a lot of it…" Jess grumbled under her breath. Ashe sensed the hostility and stepped in.

"Hey, Ally, I think I heard Spyro calling for you to go play checkers with him!" Ashe said in an attempt to get rid of the bouncy dragon.

Ally cocked her head "What? I didn't hear it." She asked confused.

Jess cut in. "I did! He sounds like he really needs you!" Ally quickly took to the air spouting something neither of them could comprehend. They sighed with relief as they watched Ally leave. "Thank the ancestors… Let's go find a place to sit shall we?" Ashe nodded in agreement. The dragons walked around for a couple minutes before settling under an apple tree. "You know…it's a nice day today, isn't it?"

"I agree…It is kinda empty out here though." Jess looked around. He was right. No one else was there. "Oh well. Might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while we can." He concluded. A good 15 minutes passed as the two fire guardians in training watched the fish in the pond swim about.

After some time, Ashe broke the silence "You know, Jess…We **did** just send a hyperactive electric dragon Spyro and Cynder's way." He chuckled.

"And here we sit letting our time between classes whittle away." Jess responded.

"I gotta say though, it's quite nice , you, this tree, the fish in the pond there, no one to see us…" Ashe trailed off looking Jess in the eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That all depends…" Ashe answered, trailing off again and scooting closer to the blue dragoness next to him in a suave move.

"Oh ho ho…" Jess replied, getting ever closer. Then it happened. Jess and Ashe tapped each other and ran off.

"Tag, you're it!" They yelled in unison.

"What! I got you first. You're it!" Ashe complained.

"You did...I tagged you back in the same second, so you're it" Jess giggled and ran off towards their temporary home. "You can't catch me!" She yelled back to Ashe. He quickly sped after her.

"The hell I can't!" Ashe yelled back with a smirk on his face.

….

Spyro and Cynder sat in a corner like a terrified mouse being cornered by a cat while Ally hopped around in front of them.

"Ashe and Jesse said you wanted me to play checkers with you!" Ally said for the fifth time after nearly knocking the door down when she ran inside.

"Umm…I…" Spyro looked to Cynder for help. She only shrugged. "I uh…w-we can play if you stop bouncing around." Spyro murmured.

"Can't! It's a habit when I'm excited!" Ally giggled. Cynder and Spyro exchanged worried glances.

"Spyro, what do we do…she's worse than Volteer." Cynder whispered to the purple dragon.

"Well…she has combat training soon. She can't go on forever." Spyro answered. Cynder let out a sigh of defeat as Ally kept jumping about.

Jesse burst through the door laughing and ran into Ally. She quickly jumped off Ally and apologized for tackling her. "Oh no problem I was just about to play with Spyro here!"

"I heard you laughing what were you laughing about! Were you having fun without me?" Ally's face suddenly went somber. Jess was about to respond but Ashe came crashing through the already beaten down door, effectively knocking it off its hinges and ramming straight into Jess and Ally. The dragonesses fell to the floor again. This time Spyro and Cynder cringed at the site of their tangled bodies and receded farther into their corner. Ashe was the first to stand, rubbing his head. Ally jumped up second, laughing hysterically after Ashe's weight was lifted, and Jess got up last being on the bottom of the pile. "That was **awesome**! Let's do it again!" Ally shouted and tackled Ashe, bringing into the ground.

"Jess…help…me!" He squeaked as he was being crushed by the hyperactive yellow dragon. The blue dragon quickly came to his rescue and pried Ally off of the poor fellow. Spyro and Cynder had now walked over to the scene, looking over everyone for injuries. Ashe thanked Jess for the help and turned towards the door when he heard someone walk in.

Cobalt stepped over the now broken down door and inspected the scene. Jess was holding a squirming Ally, Spyro and Cynder looked like they had seen a ghost, and Ashe was laying on the floor moaning. "…Wow… It only took you 6 hours to break your door. Beats my record." Cobalt chuckled.

"What in the hell happened here?" He added as Skye, Duncan, and Gaila came walking up behind him wide eyed at the hole where the door once was. Ashe groaned in response and rolled over.

Ally bounced over to the downed fire dragon and threw him onto his feet with a huff. "Tag." Ally answered bouncing out of the house. Cobalt stepped to the side slightly stunned by her casual response and looked back to Ashe who was now standing up thanks to Ally.

Jess broke the silence "…I still won right?"

**A/N: Alright donezo. Next chapter WILL be longer, ****I**** promise. Also gonna try something different that will make this so much better and maybe easier to read. Hope you liked it and all that but first ****I**** have to say Troi my beta readerer is not my lackey and in fact ****I**** somehow work for her not the other way around. Don't know how that works but hey, least ****I**** don't got monkey bounty hunters after anymore. Also Troi when you read this please tell me how you even hired monkey bounty hunters... ****I**** could use some.**


End file.
